


Ice Cream and Cuddles

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: Her frown fades into what could even be called a teeny tiny smile, which is enough to make Dani smile herself. "Yeah okay. Wait, the only ice cream we have is that stuff that Duck's been saving for-"Dani squeezes her hand before standing up. "It's for a good cause! He can buy more!"





	Ice Cream and Cuddles

It didn't take Dani very long to figure out why the lodge felt so quiet and so empty this morning, and somber, if she was being honest...

But the missing element was a person, and although Dani adored Aubrey with every fiber of her being, she did understand that people needed alone time sometimes and living in a huge ski lodge that was perpetually filled with people did not make it easy to get it.

So after breakfast she settled down near the window with her watercolors, and made a valiant attempt at ignoring the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

That only lasted about half an hour, actually until Barclay came over to ask if she had seen Aubrey and Dani had been left to shrug and tell him that she hadn't seen her all morning.

"Oh. That's...I mean...You two are usually joined at the hip. Do you think she's off with Ned or Duck?"

"I mean...Maybe? Did you want me to check on her?"

He glances in a few directions before looking back at her. "Yes, that would be good. She just didn't seem too happy yesterday and I was-am worried that she decided to leave."

Would she do that? Would Aubrey leave? Dani wants to say that she's certain she wouldn't, but she really wasn't all that sure.

And how had she not noticed that she was upset yesterday? She feels awful about that but to be fair she had been plenty preoccupied trying to help around the lodge until this morning.

Three gentle knocks on the door and as many minutes later, Dani is told to come in. She finds Aubrey sitting in the far corner of her room, looking straight up at the speckled ceiling texture as Dr. Harris Bonkers (PHD) hops around the room.

"Oh," she doesn't sound super thrilled, but at least she's still here. "Hey, Dani."

"Hi. You...You doing okay? You didn't come and eat breakfast or anything."

Aubrey sort of rolls her shoulders and frowns. "I mean...Yeah. I think I need a day, though."

It's easy for Dani to smile them and to and sit on the floor by her, and take her hand. Aubrey's always so warm, but Dani guesses that it kind of makes sense. "I understand. Do you want to talk about it, maybe?"

She shakes her head. "No. It's silly, I just got into my own head about it and now I'm just feeling sort of ehh." when she says 'Ehh' she frowns even deeper and that gives Dani a pretty good idea.

"Well," she says. "You know what always makes me feel better?"

"What?"

"Ice cream and cuddles. In fact the first time I ever had ice cream was when I was feeling super homesick for Sylvain. And you always cuddle me when I feel bad so...can I return the favor, maybe?"

Her frown fades into what could even be called a teeny tiny smile, which is enough to make Dani smile herself. "Yeah okay. Wait, the only ice cream we have is that stuff that Duck's been saving for-"

Dani squeezes her hand before standing up. "It's for a good cause! He can buy more!"

"Yeah, okay." Now she's really smiling-nice. It only takes a minute, and even better Barclay doesn't ask why she's stolen Duck's ice cream and two spoons.

And then they're cuddling, and laughing about the stupidest things and all of the ice cream is gone. And Dani puts her head on Aubrey 's shoulder and says. "Hey, you know you can always talk to me if you're feeling bad, right? I'll never think you're silly."

"Okay. Are you saying we can do this again because it was like super duper nice?"

Dani nuzzles in a little closer to Aubrey and wraps her arms around her. "That's absolutely what I'm saying. You don't even have to be sad, just cuddle with me!"

They both end up laughing again and Dani smiles. "I'm glad you didn't leave!"

"Wait, what?"


End file.
